BitF City (Location)
The BitF City is a city located to the south of the Solemn Peaks and to the north of the Aecor Ocean. It is to the west of Straywoods and to the east of Aged Dunes. Some say that it's the epicenter for certain cosmic events and energies. While this is complete nonsense, one can't help but feel like this city is like no other. As the history of the city goes, the BitF City was founded by that Bulgarian man named Vladislav Alencos. Legend has is that he gained immortality by rallying the citizens (then only 50 people) and defeating an advance force of an invasion of Randonian demons, earning him the gods' respect (this is sort of a folk tale, and most people don't believe it not all). He disappeared mysteriously in 627 at the age of 46, and hasn't been seen since, so the claims of his immortality cannot be verified. He is immortalized by a large golden statue of him holding a pick axe that stands in the center of the park. Once Kiwi expanded his knowledge to outside of his Bar, he and his friends explored. The city was a huge place, with building as tall as the mountains, reaching to the clouds. Unfortunately, to save the city, sometimes you have to destroy it. Leave it up to Rac Wade to do just that. His Helbreth magic almost completely leveled the city after he and his evil side, Black Wade, had a tremendous battle staged near the top of the tallest building at the time. Skyscrapers were demolished, leaving only the smaller building in the city standing. Now, the tallest building is the Research Lab of Mysteries with fifteen floors in the air (and another fourteen below the ground). The HP Bar still stands as testament to the longevity of the City. But, the citizens of the City are expanding their horizons once more. They live on a planet, yes? What is it called? What else is on it? Some have gone out on a limb and said that there is no one else on the planet. These people are wrong. Because, on the planet BitF World, anything is possible. Random facts: -August 10th is the Annual BitF City Bird Festival. It includes a parade, petting zoos, people dressing as birds, and moooore. -Kiwi bought the Bar from a man named Annona. -There is said to be a Bigfoot-like creature known as the Walakola in the woods. Nobody has documented it's existence... yet. -The oldest building in the city is a house in the Residential district owned by it's oldest (normal) resident, Daniel Peterson IV. He was 134 at the time of the original BitF City RP, by my count. The house still stands as a historical monument. -Deep, deep under the City, farther than the Catacombs, there is a cavern. Inside the cavern is said to be an ancient artifact of great power, left by an ancient civilization. However, nobody knows where the entrance is, or what the artifact is. -The unemployment rate of BitF City is 1.3%